A Ronin Dream fic
by WindAlchemistJen
Summary: Reupload so I could edit out somethings that I found annoying when reading the fic over. As the title says, this was inspired by a dream I had. Rated PG to be on the safe side for possible violence or language. C&C welcome.


My Dream-fic(as of yet, untitled)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. If I did, I'd be one very happy person. However, Isis is  
mine, and so's her snow leopard partner, Black Frost. The dream this is based on is also mine.  
  
*********** = beginning/end of story and/or scene changes, confusing, ne?  
*************************************  
*Flash back*  
  
Jen felt an explosion of pain as the "Dark Warlady", Isis of the Blizzard, scored a direct hit on her  
with the powerful Arctic Blast. It had been a long battle with a horde of Dynasty Soldiers before  
Isis had shown up to challenge Jen Smith, the new bearer of the Armor of Wildfire. So, she used all of her strength to  
keep fighting, but, the Armor of Blizzard was just as strong as Wildfire, if not slightly stronger.  
  
Meanwhile, the other Ronins had engaged the Dynasty Soldiers in battle to keep them off Jen's  
back so she could concentrate only on fighting Isis, but, it was beginning to look like it would be  
a battle that the weary Ronin would lose. She just hoped that Isis would see fit to spare her life if  
she put up a good enough fight. She glared at the Warlady, who was smirking at her triumphantly.  
  
"It looks like I am about to win this one, Wildfire. However, I have no intention of killing you just  
yet. I'd like to see you suffer a bit before I put you on ice.", she said, then laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh, very bloody funny.", Jen half-muttered between pain-wracked breaths.  
  
"Well, I really must be going. We will meet again, Jen of the Wildfire.", Isis said, still with a  
triumphant smirk as she disappeared, as did all of the remaining Dynasty Soldiers.  
  
The other Ronins came running toward Jen, who was still kneeling on the ground, in obvious  
pain.  
  
"Hey, Jen. You okay?", Rowen asked, looking a bit concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine", she said, just before her strength completely gave out and she fell forward,  
passing out.  
  
"Jen!", Cye shouted as he hurried over to her, Kento following, and checked to see if she was still  
alive.  
  
"Well, she's alive. Isis really did a number on her.", he said, then motioned for Kento to help him  
pick her up. They each took an arm and supported her weight on their shoulders and headed for  
home.  
  
And that's how it all started...  
**************************************************  
*End of flashback*  
  
She awoke with a groan of pain as she looked over to the bedside table to see that her armor orb  
was still there...it was. White Blaze was asleep on the floor next to the bed.   
  
Her dark blue eyes widened as she sensed that something wasn't right. Didn't Cye come in just  
before he and the others left, to say that they were going on errands? She painfully sat up,  
brushing her unruly mop of black hair out of her face, and picked up her armor orb.  
  
"Come one, White Blaze. I sense that the guys are in danger.", she said to the tiger, who had  
awakened with a huge yawn. The big feline yawned a second time, stood up and stretched.  
  
Jen painfully got to her feet, suddenly wondering if going after them was such a good idea, then  
remembered that they would've done the same if the roles were reversed.  
  
She left the room and quietly headed down the hallway toward the stairs and got stopped by Mia,  
who was heading upstairs.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going? You're still injured...back to bed with you!", Mia said,  
irritation evident in her voice.  
  
"But, Mia...the guys are in danger! I can sense it!"  
  
"No, 'buts'. You shouldn't be up. Go back to bed!"  
  
"Oh, alright.", Jen said sulkily.   
  
She tried several times to sneak out, but Mia was there at every attempt, thwarting them.   
  
"Geez...it's not like I'm a teenager sneaking out to see a boy. I'm a Ronin Warrior trying to sneak  
out to save her friends.", she muttered to the tiger, who gently laid his head in her lap, and she  
scratched behind his ears.   
  
She thought for several minutes, then grinned as she thought of something. "I need a diversion.  
White Blaze, you'll be the diversion. Run through the house, distracting Mia so I can sneak out.  
Also, it'll distract Yuli so I can sneak out without being followed."  
  
She opened the door just a crack and peeked out into the hallway to make sure the coast was  
clear.  
  
"Okay, White Blaze, on my signal.", she whispered as the tiger got into position and prepared to  
go on a running spree that would make any cat happy.  
  
Jen watched for a few seconds, then opened the door all the way and signaled for White Blaze to  
run. The feline ran down the stairs at full speed and through the living room, while Jen headed for  
the nearest window. She clutched her armor orb, then tossed it out of the window. Activated, the  
orb exploded into visions of flames(well, in Kikoutei Densetsu, Cye jumps through a vision of  
water to get into subarmor, so why not? ^_^;;), then Jen jumped through the window, through the  
fiery vision and the red and white subarmor of Wildfire appeared on her. She suppressed a  
chuckle when she heard Mia and Yuli yelling at White Blaze. Jen leaned back against the wall,  
knowing that the tiger knew how long it would take for her to jump through a window.   
  
Sure enough, a few seconds later, White Blaze came running toward her, stopping long enough  
for her to climb onto his back  
  
"Okay, boy, let's go help the guys.", she said and the tiger took off, running, with a roar, with Jen  
clinging to his neck.   
  
**************************************  
  
When they arrived at the place where she sensed that the other Ronins were, she leaped off of  
White Blaze's back and ran as fast as she could, while still injured, toward the nearest group of  
Dynasty Soldiers and made short work of them.   
  
The other Ronins looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Jen? What are you doing here? We thought you were supposed to stay at home and recover from  
the last battle.", Sage said with surprise evident in his voice.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes.  
  
"I snuck out. Duh!", she said with sarcasm.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Jen struck a heroic pose, hands on hips.   
  
"To save you, of course.", she said, with as much sarcasm as before.  
  
(Assume the other 3 Ronins are back to fighting the Dynasty "tin-cans", since I forgot about  
them...my bad! ^_^;;)  
  
"Oh, very heroic of you.", a cold voice said from nowhere, but the Ronins all recognized it.  
  
"Isis.", Jen muttered, and Sage nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sounds like it."  
  
Briefly taking in the new development, Jen decided it would be best if they armored up.  
  
"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!", she shouted, making the appropriate hand motions, and, a few  
seconds later, she was in the Armor of Wildfire.   
  
Meanwhile, the other Ronins had also armored up. Jen drew her swords and faced off against Isis,  
while the Dynasty Soldiers surrounded the other Ronins.  
  
"Isis. We meet again.", she said, determination in her voice. She was determined to walk away  
from this battle as the victor.  
  
With that determination in mind, she suddenly ran at the Dark Warlady with a battle cry, swords  
ready to strike. At the last second, she leaped into the air, doing a front flip over Isis' head, and  
landed behind her. Taking the opportunity that had suddenly presented itself, she struck at the  
Warlady's back with a sword, striking the metal of her armor with a clang. And so, the battle  
continued(mostly because I can't write an exciting battle scene to save my life.), until Jen jumped  
backwards to avoid a strike from Isis, and, barely able to stand, put her swords together, hilt to  
hilt, then leaped into the air, the swords held over her head, and power crackling through her  
armor and swords.  
  
"Flare up now!", she shouted, then brought the swords down and released the energy, throwing it  
at Isis, striking the Warlady dead on. Isis screamed in pain and rage, then disappeared.  
  
Jen landed, lost her balance, and fell to her knees on the ground. She wiped the blood that was  
trickling down the side of her face away with the back of her hand and sat there, unable to stand.  
Cye walked over and gently took her arm, putting it over his shoulders, then supported her with  
an arm around her. He helped her to stand, her knees buckling almost instantly.  
  
When Cye managed to get her to stay on her feet, they all headed back home. Jen knew that,  
when they got back, Mia would not be happy that she had snuck out.  
  
*******************************  
A few days later, Jen was back in bed, vaguely resembling a mummy with bandages covering  
wounds from the battle. Just as she was falling asleep, Cye came in carrying a tray with a bowl of  
good smelling stuff that she knew was the chicken soup that he knew she liked.  
  
"You haven't eaten for two days, so I thought I'd bring you your favorite soup. I  
know that you most likely don't feel like eating anything besides soup right now, but you do need  
to eat something to help get your strength back.", he said with a soft smile.  
  
"Now, can you eat it yourself, or do I need to feed it to you?"  
  
She chuckled, then winced in pain.  
"No, Cye. It's enough that you brought it. I can eat it myself.", she replied, then started eating the  
soup, feeling the soothing effects of eating hot chicken soup. Before she could finish the bowl, she  
was asleep. Cye brushed the hair out of her face, picked up the tray and silently left the room.  
  
*********************************  
Epilogue  
  
After Jen had fully recovered, she and the others were engaged in various training exercises, since  
it was such a beautiful sunny day.  
  
During a break, she and Cye were laying on their backs on the grass, watching the few puffy  
clouds lazily float on by, basically enjoying the weather.  
  
The peaceful silence was interrupted by a familiar laugh and the sunshine was blotted out by the  
dark clouds that had suddenly gathered. All 5 Ronins knew what that meant...another Dynasty  
attack.  
  
Jen sighed as they ran to yet another battle.  
  
A Ronin Warrior's work is never done...  
*******************************************  
A/N: To those who read this and say "What the heck happened to Ryo?! Is he dead?!", no, I didn't kill him off.   
This is several years after the end of the series. Since I'm writing in terms of Ronin Warriors instead   
of YST, this kinda ignores the OAVs. Everyone's older(Ryo's off trying to become a vet...I would never kill him   
off...I like him too much), and, no, Jen's not me. -_-;;  
  
This is actually a reupload of a slightly edited version of the original on my site...I edited it because, at the time,  
I had an annoying habit of putting in Author's Notes throughout the story. I left in the ones that were acutally important  
-_-;;  
  
This was my first attempt at a fic using a dream as inspiration, that I actually remembered little of the exact dream,  
and just kinda fleshed out what I could remember.  
  
BTW, if it seemed like there's something going on between Jen and Cye, you're perceptive because there is. If this   
still counts as a Mary Sue type fic, I hope it's at least somewhat original. -_-;;  
Reviews will be welcome, but flames will be used to warm up my computer room...either that or launched  
back at the one throwing the flames. XD 


End file.
